5-second Cartoon
This is a segment for all the 5-second cartoons after the credits. 5-second cartoons from Season 1 Avaturd/CSiCarly *(From Avaturd) Keyboard Cat continues with his piano. *(From Rejected Transformers) Rentar: The Low-Budget Affordable Transformer (Also note that the cat's music was played during the credits) TransBOREmores/Star Wars: The Groan Wars *(From The Zit) The man squeezes the zit. 2012 Dalmatians/Grey's in Anime *(From Cat licks herself) Cat continues to lick herself. Star Blecch/uGlee *(From Star Blecch) Schlockkk! Gossip Hurl and Bizz The Friendly Fax appeared. WALL-E-NATOR/Extreme Renovation: House Edition *(From MAD's Guide to Phobias) Transform-a-phobia (Note: the robot poops out a Justin Bieber doll. Doll: "I'm from Canada.") Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End/Batman Family Feud *(From Frog the Bounty Hunter) Frog tries to get his dad. Cliffordfield/Big Time Rushmore *(From Cliffordfield) Kermit the Frog (The Muppet Show) continues with his dance. Fantastic Megan Fox/Mad vs. Wild *(From The Umpire Diaries) 2 more puns. I Love You, Iron Man/Ben 10 Franklin * (From MAD's Guide to Video Game Cheats) Street Fighter 4's Blanka continues with his parent's wedding video. Blanka: Ooooh... Blanka's mom take off garter. Opponent: "Make it stop!" Class of the Titans/Zeke and Lex Luthor *(From Rejected... Girl Pouts Cookies) Items listed are Cinnamon Beartraps, Pecan Blandies, and Thin Prints (Parody of Girl Scout Cookies) S'UP/Mouse M.D. *(From MAD News) Chihuahua has a final bark! Da Grinchy Code/Duck *(From Da Grinchy Code) It turns out every present but a stack of MAD magazines were taken. Snott Pilgrim vs. The Wonderful World of Disney/Malcolm in the Middle Earth *(From K-Stew's Beef Stew) Kristen Stewart (Twilight) keeps smiling. Pokémon Park/WWER *(From Bed jumping) Kid tries to get help. So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance/Yo Gagga Gagga! *(From MAD Ask the Celebrity) Jay-Z answers "It really was that concert." The Straight A-Team/Gaming's Next Top Princess *(From Gaming's Next Top Princess) Tyra still pauses, not speaking is Continued. The Buzz Identity/Two and a Half Man *(From The Fast and the Curious) Owner from bank says "Then came what we now refer to as the wheat penny." and Vin Diesel starts crying. Are You Karate Kidding Me?/The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air *(From MAD Rejected... Auditions) Fred's audition continues with Twilight. Fred says "Everyone you know will be dead in a few decades, but who cares? You'll have sparkly skin!"" HOPS/Naru-210 *(From The Reading Womb) Baby #3 says "Why is "MAD" always a rerun?" Ko-Bee Movie/Law and Ogre *(From The Underwaker) Man says "But it's Saturday! " (Underwaker hits him anyway) Pooh Grit/Not a Fan a Montana *(From Cobrah) Cobrah says "Craft Services Stinks!" The Social Netjerk/Smallville: Turn off the Clark *(From Snakes play Sssscrable) Male snake says "Pretty ssssneaky, ssssissss." (Also note they are now playing Connect 4) TwiGH School Musical/Avenger Time *(From Boy pulls out teeth with gum) Dog licks mom's face that has gum. ArTHOR/The Big Fang Theory *(From ArThor) MAD ran out of budget for cameo after credits. ArThor: "Isn’t there supposed to be a special cameo or something after the credits?" Phil Coulson: "Sorry' we ran out of money in the budget." Ribbitless/The Clawfice *(From Ribbitless) Miss Piggy takes Kermit's bag of butterflies and begins to eat it. Miss Piggy: "Kermie, do you have any more butterflies?" Kermit: "A little." Miss Piggy: "GIVE ME SOME!" (begins eating) Force Code/Flammable *(From Animal Vs. Appliance) Segment continues with Gorilla vs. Dryer with Dryer winning the battle. 5-second cartoons from Season 2 RiOa/Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine *(From RiOa) Rigby is still waiting for Oa to beam him up. Rigby: "Yup, any time now". Super 80's/Captain America's Got Talent *(From Pinocchio 2: Boy, Oh Boy, Real Life is Hard) Pinocchio takes up wood shop class and is afraid that one of the planks is his uncle. Pinocchio: "Shop class?" (Teacher begins to cut wood) Pinocchio: "WAIT, THAT COULD BE MY UNCLE!" Kung Fu Blander/Destroy Bob the Builder Destroy *(From Quicker Sand and Quickish Sand) Man says "Can this go any faster?" Pirates of the Pair of Tweens/Konan the Kardashian *(From Konan the Kardashian) Lamar Odom still doesn't figure out any songs at Disco Party. Fast Hive/Minute to Flynn It *(From Maximum Security Diary Vault) Robot says, "I can't believe Julia kissed Steve!" and other Robot says, "I can't wait to tell Becky!" then they both laugh. Cowboys & Alien Force/ThunderLOLcats *(From ThunderLOLcats) The Thunder Nyan Cat still races through the rainbow. TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon/The Walking Fred *(From Christopher Coolumbus) Christopher Coolumbus is still playing guitar. X-Games: First Class/Criminal Minecraft *(From Sassie) Sassie keeps talking. Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas/How I Met Your Mummy *(From Scream 90X) Girl says that the Scream 90X works, but the camera adds 10 pounds. Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody/Tater Tots & Tiaras *(From Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody) Wolverine continues dancing. Demise of the Planet of the Apes/The Celebrity Ape-rentice *(From Ape Sheriff) Monkey shoots a man. Money Ball Z/Green Care Bear *(From Money Ball Z) Vegeta Continues Charging. Spy vs. Spy Kids/The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker *(From The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker) The Redhead continues talking. Captain American't/My Supernatural Sweet 16 *(From My Supernatural Sweet 16): Sam Says "He found a skull as a party favor and Dean says he finally got shoes for the dress". FROST/Undercover Claus *(From Rejected Reindeer): Rudolpho gets shot by the Tree Bazooka 9000 when wishing everyone a Merry Christmas. Rudolpho: Merry Christmas to everyone! (bang) Man with Bazooka: Booyah! Twilight: Staking Dawn/Cookie Blue *(From The Land After the Land Before Time): More posters for more sequels of "The Land Before Time" pop up. Announcer: And another, and another, and another, and another, and another, and another-- WWE Bought a Zoo/2 Broke Powerpuff Girls *(From Final Brantasy): The boy still finishes the Final Brantasy cereal at Level 136. Dolphineas and Ferb Tale/VICTORious *(From VICTORious): Victor von Doom competes at the yodeling mime competition. My Little War Horse/The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O *(From Yak Destroys Business Office) The yak keeps destroying the office, scaring the workers. Al Pacino and the Chipmunks/That's What Superfriends Are For * Trivia *The 5-second cartoon in Force Code/Flammable is ten seconds, and the one from ArTHOR/The Big Fang Theory is thirteen seconds. Category:Segments Category:Cartoon segments